For example, in a general broadcast wireless system, center station equipment is installed in an administrative organ, and plural terminal station devices are installed outdoors or in facilities within the districts placed under the jurisdiction of the administration. Reporting information such as information associated with a disaster is wirelessly broadcast from the center station equipment to these terminal station devices. The reporting information received at each terminal station device is output from the speaker with loud voice. In a general broadcast wireless system, reporting information has been wirelessly sent from the center station equipment to plural terminal station devices in a single direction.
Furthermore, a character-sending function ancillarily equipped to a broadcast wireless system is a function of wirelessly broadcasting character messages as reporting information about information associated with a disaster or the like to terminal station devices. They are used for reconfirmation of the contents of already reported voice messages or for reporting directed to hearing impaired persons. In particular, in the center station equipment, a human server enters character messages to be reported as text to thereby acquire character information. The character information is routed to a wireless transceiver. Then, the character messages are delivered among the center station equipment and terminal station devices by making use of broadcast wireless lines. Furthermore, the delivery may be done in real time.
As for the character-sending function, a character-sending device for sending character information by entering text as character messages is installed, for example, in the center station equipment. A character display device for receiving the character information and displaying the information on a character message display portion is installed at each terminal station device. The character-sending function is accomplished by sending character information between the center station equipment and each terminal station device by making use of broadcast wireless communications.
A voice-synthesizing function ancillarily equipped to a broadcast wireless system is to read out text data as analog voice if the contents of a human server's report are entered as text data when the server executes voice reporting in the center station equipment. Such a voice-synthesizing function is used, for example, when a server who is unaccustomed to reporting businesses performs announcing businesses by proxy, using human voice.
Specifically, when the voice-synthesizing function is used, the server previously creates text data as sentences that organize the contents of planned reporting using human voice and, when the reporting is done, the text data is entered into the functional portion. Consequently, analog voice is synthesized and output.
In addition, a voice synthesizer that can be used in a broadcast wireless system needs to output high-quality analog voice which can be heard by a hearer of voice reporting, especially outdoors or indoors, such that he or she does not misrecognize the contents of the report. The requirement has been realized by a server type in the past. With this server type, high spec hardware is required and, therefore, the system is expensive. For this reason, the voice synthesizer has been installed only in the center station equipment.
Frequently, a subsystem utilizing a broadcast wireless line is added to a broadcast wireless system. For instance, a telemeter system is taken as an example. In particular, a telemeter-acquiring master station device is installed in center station equipment. A telemeter-acquiring slave station device is installed at each terminal state device. Telemeter information acquired by the telemeter-acquiring slave station devices is sent to the telemeter-acquiring master station device through broadcast wireless lines. Where the acquired telemeter information is a value that might be a factor causing a disaster, the center station equipment executes the reporting with loud voice while taking account of the factor. This previously induces inhabitants in the district to pay attention. Sometimes or frequently, an instruction such as an evacuation order may be issued.
FIG. 9 shows an example of configuration of digital broadcast wireless system.
It is to be noted that constituent parts roughly identical with those shown in FIG. 1 and associated with an embodiment of the present invention (described later) are indicated by the same symbols but that it is never intended that the present invention be limited thereby.
In the digital broadcast wireless system shown in FIG. 9, there are center station equipment E, plural terminal station devices F1-Fn, and plural receivers G1-Gm for individual homes.
The center station equipment E has a base station wireless transceiver 1 having a control portion 11, a wireless portion 12, and an antenna 13 and acting to perform wireless communications, a console 2 manipulated by a person and receiving various instructions and so on, a character-sending device 3 manipulated by a person to enter character messages and to activate transfer of characters, a voice synthesizer 91 for creating and outputting analog voice from the character messages instead of human voice, and a telemeter-acquiring master station apparatus 4 for asking telemeter-acquiring slave station devices 26 of the terminal station devices F1-Fn for telemeter information and collecting telemeter information from the telemeter-acquiring slave station devices 26.
Each of the terminal station devices F1-Fn has a terminal station body device 21 having a control portion 31, a wireless portion 32, and an antenna 33 and acting to perform wireless communications, a connection box 22 being an interface for connecting the terminal station body device 21 with other constituent parts 23, 24, 26, a trumpet speaker 23 for producing voice to persons, a display device 24 for displaying an image such as character information for persons, and a telemeter-acquiring slave station device 26 for detecting external information.
Each of the receivers G1-Gm for individual homes is equipped with a display device 41 for displaying an image such as character information.
Patent reference 1
Patent Publication No. U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,387
Non-patent reference 1: “Municipal Digital Broadcast Communication System (in Japanese)”, ARIB STD-T86, Association of Radio Industries and Businesses